Somebody I used to know
by windalchemist001
Summary: Now you're just somebody that I used to know. ((song fic with character death frist one-shot small spelling problems but is still readable))


Somebody that I used to know

By: windalchemist001

...

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

...

Ludwig Weillschmidt sighed as he stared at the picture of him and Feliciano, they looked so happy in the picture, though he knew that was a lie, because every time they were together he felt lonely despite them being together and to be honest he didn't understand why. They should have been happy together after all they were the "perfect" couple and yet it seemed happy enough.

he sighed and set the picture down next to their anversy gift that the Italian had left since the other didn't bring seem to want to bring them with him. But it was fine the German walked away from living room and headed into the kitchen to get a beer.

_..._

you can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

...

The blond open the fridge that was rather brae with and pulled out a beer and open the can and taking a sift drink from it and then closing the door, it was very quiet in his home with no sound what so ever, his eyes somehow found themselves looking over to the phone remember how him and Feliciano promised to stay friends. and he was fine with it though the blond had to admit it to himself that he was even more happy like a huge weight had been lifted off him when they broke up and it was a bit more relaxing that he didn't mind them being broken up.

_..._

But you didn't have to cut me off

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

...

A snort left him remembering how Antonio and Lovino had come over and taken all of the things Feliciano had left when he moved out though he hadn't thought much of it till when he called the Italian to ask him a question only to end up with a "out of survives" message and it annoyed him that it seemed like the elder didn't even want to talk to him what so ever and seemed to be cutting all ties if his face book being blocked was any sign of him doing so.

and now the two seem to be acting as if they didn't know each other and it did feel harsh and it stung a bit but it didn't bother him as much as he thought it should since they had been dating for a few years but sadly it didn't.

...

[Girl]

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

_But I don't wanna live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

...

Feliciano sighed as he tore the picture of him and Ludwig, it was fake anyway it all had been but thanks to pressuring they had gotten together to please everyone and everything they did had a bit of fakeness as if they were just doing the motions with no real love behind it.

And he the Italian cursed himself for even bothering to try to make it work, he always thought it was his fault and did everything to try and make the younger male smile but if he did it never reached his eyes as if it was just a show of being happy.

he sighed though in many ways he should have known this was how it was going to turn out after all every time he said certain things or did something Ludwig would stiffen and leave the room and lock himself away for long proieds of time without expiation and at first he didn't understand it but one day when the German had been at work he decide to invesgated and he figured out why.

In the room that Ludwig always locked himself in and forbid the Italian from entering was rather bare expted for a few things a leather jacket with some odd dark stains from the high school Ludwig had transferred from about midway during sinnor year. As well as a small soft rabbit a telescope and a book. a book filled with pictures of Ludwig and another person that the Italian had never seen before the pictures started from when they were both really small to as the got older and it was obvious how happy the German was with this other person if from the true smile on his face, something he had never seen in all the years they had been dating.

the last page though was a newspaper clipping crousetly Feliciano had decide to read it, the clipping had been about the death of a high schooler thanks to a car accident which he had die before the permdicts showed up in his lovers arms. And it didn't take too much for the Italian to figure out who that lover was.

The Italian chuckled at himself thinking that confronting the German to try to help him get over the death of a past love had been rather stupid of him and now look at them broken up after three years of a fake relshinonship, but then again maybe it was for the best

_..._

But you didn't have to cut me off

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

...

The German went into his room beer in hand as he took another drink as he sat on the bed that him and the Italian had shared no matter what every time he sat or laid on it he felt dirty fake almost but still they had been together and sure he admit he was a shity lover but the Italian didn't have to go cut all ties, but then again maybe he deserved it he gave a bitter laugh as he stood up and chugged the rest of the beer tossing the can in the trash can and headed to ithat/i room a contented reminder of one he lost because of his stupid actions. Ludwig slammed his fist into the wall not caring about his hand just rembering how the younger male had frozen with wide sky blue eyes as he shoved him back and before he could comment the car hit the other blond sending him flying. The scene had been slow motion in till his lover hit the ground and the adrenalin had kicked in and he raced over to the younger male and lift him in his to his arms.

And decbited being badly injured with some of his bones sticking out and bleeding heavily the younger had asked if he was alright, he hadn't been able to talk so he had nodded causing the bleeding male to smile that he finale was the elder's hero rather ten the other way around as he always complained about.

and while the German had finale found his voice to try to tell the his American lover that it was going to be fine that he was going to make it Alfred only gave a pained filled laugh as if he knew they weren't going to make it and said his finale "l love you" before closing his eyes the last time the German had saw the sky blue eyes of the one he loved with all his heart. And he had spent however long it took the paramedics to get their clinging to the lifeless body crying and mumbling I love you's that would never be heard by the one they were meant for.

Ludwig sigh not relising he was crying at the memories of that night and he stood up and walked over to the covered window and open the cretens and looked out. 'Alfred" the word was heavily and filled him with so much sadness he remember all of the other's dreams and hopes and the younger had known his all of it cut short with his death

Another sighed left him as he moved and grabbed book and took a picture of him and Alfred the last one they had taken before the accident and walked out of the room slipping the picture into his pocket and left the room and stopped at the railing that had a strong and stirred rope tied onto it with a noose on it.

He looked at the picture knowing that the one in it would never approve of what he was about to do but he didn't care since he was tired of the lies and so he rather end them all and it is what he plans to due. putting the picture in his pocket, Ludwig grabbed the noose and put it on his neck before climbing on the railing taking a deep breath he glanced down and mumbled a soft sorry before jumping off the railing.

_..._

Somebody

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody_

_(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

_(I used to know)_

_(That I used to know)_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody_

_..._

The funeral was held on a cloudy day the German's family and everyone who knew him were their giving their respected to the dead a will had been written splitting all his things between the living and said he is sorry for any suffering he may cause but is something that had to be done and good bye to everyone. And dispited it all and the sollow in everyone's heart a lot of the hoped that the German was finale happy with the one he loved.

**...**

wind: this is my frist one shot and i didn't mean for it to end sadly and it's a song fic oh and it's also my frist troll fanfic you kno the one where like "OMG my pairing" only to see it's another pairing which i find annoying but yeah ; anyway i hope y'all like it either way and thanks for reading.


End file.
